


Study Session

by Meltha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the MWPP days of Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius discuss their taunting of Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. K. Rowling, and no profit is made from this fic. Kindly do not sue me, please, as I am terrified of you. Thank you.
> 
> Dedication: To dear Meg, for her birthday.

“Sirius,” Remus said after attempting to read the same sentence in _Expect the Worst: Self-Preservation for the Cautious Wizard_ five times and failing to comprehend it in the least, “I’ve been thinking.”

“Best stop that immediately,” Sirius replied quickly, whacking him lightly on the back of the head. “The last time you thought of something, the four of us wound up scrubbing the toilets with toothbrushes all night after Filch figured out who put the niffler in the girl’s dormitory.”

“No, no, nothing like that, and if you recall that was entirely James’s idea,” Remus said, closing the book. “I’ve been thinking about Snape.”

“Then you really had better stop thinking if that git is all you can come up with to occupy your brain,” Sirius said, but then his face lit up with devilment. “Unless, of course, you’re considering setting a niffler on him this time. Now that would be amusing.”

“Sirius, that’s not what I mean,” Remus sighed, his expression a bit weary.

“No, I think we could manage it! All we’d need to do is get the password from a Slytherin, maybe a bit of a confundis charm on one of their first years would do it, and it’d be perfectly easy to…” Sirius said, obviously enjoying the idea immensely.

“Will you stop?” Remus interrupted. “What I was thinking was that perhaps we should lay off Snape for a bit.”

“Why would we want to do that? Driving Snivelus mad is the best fun around here,” Sirius said, surprised.

“The best? Really?” Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, the best fun that doesn’t involve the two of us and a handy vacant closet,” Sirius amended, grinning wickedly. “That goes without saying.”

“I should hope so,” he said. “But really, Padfoot, isn’t it getting to be a bit much?”

“Not particularly, no,” Sirius said, lazily opening a bottle of butterbeer. “You need to lighten up, mate. It’s just Snape. No need to worry about his feelings; he’s got none.”

Remus looked uncomfortable at his friend’s words, but said nothing. He’d never been especially fond of some of their group’s activities involving Snape, but lately it had been getting worse. It wasn’t that he really felt any pity for him, but this last time Snape had looked positively murderous. If things continued on he had a horrible feeling that something desperate might happen, something irrevocable. Snape wasn’t defenseless, after all, and the knowledge of poisons he had wasn’t something to be laughed at.

“Just for a while,” he finally said, “until things calm down. I think the teachers are starting to take notice.”

“You may have a point there,” Sirius said. “Alright, then. We’ll call a halt to things for, oh, a month or so. It’ll probably annoy him just as much that we aren’t doing anything, make him think we’re plotting something. Which, of course, we will be.”

With a sigh, Remus shoved the textbook back into his bag. There was absolutely no way anything would be getting into his head tonight. His thoughts were too scattered.

“Giving up on figuring out how to save us all from evil, dark wizards, Moony?” Sirius asked with a laugh. “I don’t even really see the point of Defense against the Dark Arts. Are they afraid that some group of rogue wizards is going to try to take over the world?”

“It’s happened before,” Remus pointed out.

“That was ages ago. Nothing like that could happen today. The Ministry wouldn’t stand for it. About the most dangerous thing I’m likely to encounter in my lifetime is a randy werewolf who happens to be sitting across from me just now, looking entirely too rumpled and delectable for my miniscule self-control,” Sirius said closing the distance between them.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a one-track mind, Padfoot?” Remus said, deciding to let his worries go for one night.

“Yeah, you, and you like it. Any handy vacant closets near about?”


End file.
